


夜访

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	夜访

01

 

那个小家伙坐在我对面，双腿叠起来，小臂搭在腿面上，微微侧着身。

秀场的光很暗。曾经在光滑面料上流动的微光沉下去，暗色衣料如同寂静的深海。他的轮廓隐藏在昏暗的光影里，暧昧而柔软，好奇的圆眼睛闪着光。

我的视力在某些方面要比一般人强得多，例如我可以轻而易举地捕捉那颗不安滚动的喉结——他真的很紧张，掩饰的功夫还不到家；还有颈侧跳动的脉搏。我清楚地知道他的心脏在哪里，些微急促的跳动声敲打着我的耳膜。

我发现我饿了，这实在有点糟糕。

 

我把脑海里有关他的画面捞出来剪成碎片，默默揣测他现在的样子。恍惚间我的记忆总跳回上世纪中叶的巴黎，那道银灰色流着光的影子也跟我跳回去。那时候算不上好也算不上坏，法兰西自出生之日就命途多舛，却永远是一位备受瞩目的优雅美人。

他也是。

他脸孔被柔化的棱角让我想起半融的奶油冰淇淋。我默默看他走过拥挤喧闹的人群，像孩子一样露出稚气真诚的笑容，坐进内场被围在小小的圈子中央。他还小，我想，不到三十岁，甚至不及我的零头。像新生儿一样懵懂，柔软，被精心包裹呵护着，甚至有一点娇纵和任性了，落在眼里却丝毫不叫人反感。

年轻的皮肤像釉质般光滑透亮，无论何时，东方特质总会令西方追随者们魂牵梦萦，我也是其中一员。我想起自己某个衣橱里挂着的日式真丝睡袍，那是几十年前风靡欧美的好东西，是贵妇人的心头好。即便远不得东方文化精髓，但做工是极其精美的，正如同西方人虚无缥缈的华丽东方梦。

他的腰很细，似乎故意被掩在层层叠叠的衣料下面。也许那些藏在柜子深处的高定女装也能派上用场，它们堆在那里，不过是一堆价值连城却毫无生气的垃圾，而他能让他们活起来。

如果这个小家伙愿意的话。

 

他让人想起刚出生不久的小动物。兔子、猫咪，刚蜕变不久的天鹅，白色的绒毛缝隙里透出肉粉色的幼嫩皮肤，柔软又机敏，温热的表皮包裹着新鲜的血液——

 

如果他愿意——和我跳舞，拥抱，或者踏进我许久无人拜访的居所——我几乎能想象得到他闪亮的好奇的眼神，我愿意让我的一切都为他活过来。

他应该留在巴黎。

 

 

 

02

 

黑暗持续的时间很短。我的老熟人从T台后段探了个头，按惯例接收观众们的欢呼赞叹，似乎对场内的良好秩序十分欣慰。我对他这种莫名的担忧嗤之以鼻，毕竟我向来说到做到，从不给这些明面上的朋友添麻烦。就这点而言我算得上是位绅士。

 

出场时我走在他身后。

纵使某个不体面的危险想法已在脑子里成型，我依旧压下冲动，混在松散的人群里。我尽力做一个温柔有礼的陌生人，这是一切好故事的开端，尽管这需要花上不少时间——然而我最不缺的就是这个。

 

人群前面响起一阵嘈杂。我对这些事情向来不上心，人类的恐慌和动乱与我没有任何潜在的伤害，因为经历过太多，反而会比当事者陷入更深沉的悲观中去，这可不是种好现象。

他们显然要比我敏感得多，尤其是那些亚洲面孔，回过头来四处张望。人们推推搡搡挤成一团，他就这样撞进我怀里，与我的预想不符，有一点尴尬和惊慌，但意外地紧密和持久。

“I'm sorry, Sir.”

他在发抖，也许这是他第一次到这么远来参加这种活动，那可这真算不上是一次愉快的经历。

“别怕，没什么大事，”我用手臂轻轻环住他，他的腰细得几乎要折断似的，“你不必感到抱歉，亲爱的。”

陌生人的怀抱似乎不够温暖，但足够有安全感。他逐渐平静下来，侧过身子，一双眼睛四下里找寻着。前面传来几声异国语言的呼唤，他的眼睛一下子亮起来，伸出手来回挥了好久。

 

人群又再次动起来。我们就这样紧贴着向前挤了一阵子，渐渐能看清那个与他同行的亚洲姑娘的脸。分别的时候到了。

手掌滑到他腰侧的时候，怀里人轻轻颤了一下，我低头吻了吻他薄红的耳尖。

“晚安，我亲爱的。”

 

 

 

03

 

我知道这不是件体面事，甚至找不出一个像样的理由。

他没有出席之后的晚宴，以至于我只待了十分钟就开始无聊，脑子里充满了乱七八糟的记忆和幻想。

他像一张百搭的拼贴画，被我粘进人生的各个角落，我在想他早生十年会是什么样子，又或许二十年，三十年，五十年……也许更早，早到足以用祖母悖论杀死现在的我，早到足以让欧洲大陆失去一个踌躇无门的腐朽灵魂。

 

今晚并不是我们第一次见面。我初次见他的时候他穿着一件绿风衣，里面叠着一件西装外套。我对我老熟人的设计再熟悉不过，而他也恰好那样穿了，只是肩膀要窄一些，只来得及露出一条细细的深V，恰好勾起我不体面的幻想。

我幻想他打开雪白的身体，淡粉色的眼皮颤抖着，无畏地承受即将来临的高潮和死亡。

最好再有一些鲜红的液体，花朵、液体，柔软的尸体张开眼睛——

 

 

 

04

 

尽管对我的无礼行动毫无掩饰之力，我还是带了束白玫瑰。我步伐匆匆，仿佛夜半降临的死神，也许玫瑰枝桠上还带着墓碑底部的青苔——但这不重要——它们鲜活又漂亮，带着未消散的甘甜夜露。

我的小家伙赤裸着身子，只披了件薄薄的缎子衬衫。雪白的丝缎表面光影流动，袖口遮住半个手掌，敞开的前襟半掩着温暖又柔软的身体，腿间的小东西沉沉睡在黑色丛林里。他就这样为我开了门，似乎一切都像约定好了一般理所当然。

一双白皙的脚踩在深红色的地毯上，他靠近来踮起脚尖，伸长天鹅一样的颈子。我能闻到他身上残留的沐浴露香气，还有无比芬芳的、血的味道。

那双棕褐色的眼睛近在咫尺，像半透明的玻璃球，带着恍惚的清澈笑意。他整个人又薄又轻，漂亮的骨节凸出来，如同橱窗里易破碎的洋娃娃。

 

外套被脱下来搁在一边。他捉着我的手贴上那片温暖的胸膛，有力的鼓动透过皮肤传遍我的四肢百骸。

“外面很冷吗？”

进食的欲望充斥着我的大脑，几乎分辨不清他的语声。

“你的眼睛变红了，哈哈，”他突然笑起来，带着天真的孩子气，有一点酒精的香气从那两片唇里溜出来。“你好奇怪……但是好好看。”

他踮了一会儿脚，支撑不住倒进我怀里，我被他灼热的体温包裹得严严实实，几乎要燃烧起来。细嫩柔软的皮肤在我掌心下颤抖着，那双干净的圆眼睛染上迷蒙的情欲水光，像乞求，又像命令。

“Fuck me. ”

他说。

 

 

 

05

 

也许是本性使然，他白嫩的身子上被我弄出许多渗着血的红痕。尖锐的獠牙失去控制，只在接吻时缱绻温柔，划过皮肤时绽出无数圆润的血珠，又在舌尖抚慰下完好如初。

正如我想象的那样，脆弱敏感的身体因为体内巨物的每一次撞击用力绷紧，绯色在莹白皮肤上缓缓绽开，血液的芬芳气味占据了整个房间。

我用指尖在他抬高的尾椎处划出一朵玫瑰花，正下方就是那个不知饕足的艳红小口，吞吐着深深嵌进身体里的东西。

 

我想把那朵花永远留在他身体上，可我知道我不能，我向来是个心里有数的人。血从伤口淌出来积在腰窝，被冰冷的嘴唇嘬饮干净，一部分随着动作挤出来，滴在那件软乎乎的衬衫上。

我对清理衣物上的血迹一窍不通，并且只会把它们越弄越糟，所以我低头吻了一下小家伙的蝴蝶骨，暗暗在心里说了声抱歉。

 

我舔上那朵花的时候他抽搐着攀上了顶峰，像一只受惊的小兽，发出软糯又不安的呜咽，细软的手指绞紧了床单。我在他体内冲撞了几下，尖牙深深埋进那段修长的颈项里，炙热又芬芳的液体涌进我的喉咙。

 

晚安时间到。

 

 

 

06

 

我把那条带血的衬衫袖子从小家伙脖颈上解下来。

一切恢复正常，光滑细嫩的莹白皮肤泛着健康的粉红色，没有吻痕，更没有牙印，昨天血淋淋的一切仿佛只是一场梦——除了那双哭红的眼睛。

也许它可以算作我昨天计划失败的缘由之一。我去吻他的眼睛，却搞得四处都是血，他像一只被吓懵了的傻兔子，乖乖地任我舔得干干净净。

眼泪并不是一味好的调味剂，直到现在我的嘴还有些发苦，甚至心里也是，隐隐约约有一丝难受。或许在各方面我都算不上是一个合格的吸血鬼。

 

他被我送进最深的梦乡里去，没有什么能让他醒来。

我们还有两个小时用作告别。

 

我不可避免地又要了他几次。粉白的眼皮轻轻颤动着，他窝在我怀里发出甜腻又柔软的梦呓。也许他转醒之后会全然忘记我的禽兽行为，还有那场远谈不上温柔的性爱，但我还是尽到了一个爱人最基本的责任，在我干净漂亮的孩子额头上留下一吻。

我从旅馆窗口一跃而下，恍惚间觉得自己变成了蹩脚童话里被囚于高塔的公主的情人。

 

 

 

07

 

我把衬衫交给了Weston先生，尽管我们已是老熟人，他还是对我的不当举动表示出十二万分的不悦。我费了很大力气才说动他为我改一条带血的帕子。

“人还好吗？”他这样问。

“嗯……”我脑子里闪现昨晚的惊险一幕，摸了摸鼻尖，“还好，你放心。”

锋利的剪刀刷地一声合拢，英国人开口讽刺道：“我就不该让你来。”

 

 

 

 

08

 

我在机场见到了他最后一面。不同于那个白天或者晚上，是裹得严严实实的，像小兔子一样的小孩子，看起来要更加显小些，被一群女孩里三层外三层地围着，看起来很热闹的样子。

我站在离他几十步远的地方，他清晨灼热的体温似乎还紧紧贴着我。我想起他昏暗中毛绒绒的睫毛尖，他透明的玻璃似的眼珠，想起他足弓和腰臀的弧度。他不属于巴黎，更不属于我，他应该回到他来的地方去，而不是在陌生国度与一个腐朽灵魂交缠厮守。

 

也许我该带一束花来的，这样才像些样子，还能光明正大地走过去与他攀谈几句。我这样想着，忽然看到他怀里抱了一丛白白软软的东西——是一束被晨报裹起来的白玫瑰，是我的白玫瑰。

胸口的东西几乎要燃烧起来。沾着他血迹的白手帕，还有那些咽进肚子里的泪水都烧起来，一阵前所未有的眩晕席卷了我，我僵在原地。

 

他也许朝我笑了一下，也许没有，我记不清了。我在我可爱的小家伙身上留了一个小小的惊喜，他终将在未来的某一天重回我的怀抱——说来惭愧，我并不是个好人。也许Weston先生说得对，他不该放我来秀场，因此漂亮男孩会摆脱我这个危险异类的纠缠，掉进另外一个未知陷阱里……不过谁知道呢？

我已经开始期待下一次的相遇了，毕竟等待对我而言不过是小菜一碟。

 

我最亲爱的，一路平安。

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
